


Нечаянно

by NichikN



Series: Чак-Чак сборник [13]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NichikN/pseuds/NichikN
Summary: Немного о навязчивых мыслях)
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy
Series: Чак-Чак сборник [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600690
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Нечаянно

Эта задница просто… Джей-Джей не находит подходящих слов в своей восхитительной голове, таких слов нет ни в английском, ни в французском, ни даже в немецком. Может, в казахском есть? Он прилагает усилия, искренне старается не пялиться так уж открыто. Но взгляд сам. Вцепляется, стекает по напряжённым ягодицам. Притягивается против воли, против уговоров и приказов. Руки, как и взгляд, тоже тянутся. Он представляет чужое тепло в своих ладонях. Как же он хочет эту жопу. Полцарства за задницу Отабека! Да хрен с вами, всё забирайте, он согласен, где подписать?

Подкатил к борту. Устал, бедняга, водички попить захотелось. И, конечно, повернулся жо… спиной. И штаны внезапно в обтягон. Где твои обычные треники колхозные, а?

Джей-Джей размышляет, на какой козе подъехать к угрюмому, закрытому, нелюдимому, я-тебе-не-дам парнише. Это должно быть тонко. Изящно и ненавязчиво. Ладно, можно просто подойти и похвалить сраный сальхов, который он так хорошо сажает не без участия Джей-Джея, да? В голове включается мантра: «Я — король флирта, всё получится», и на этих мыслях ноги сами несут, глаза сами пялятся. Капля пота стекает с колючего виска Отабека на шею, в чёрной лайкре рельефное плечо, лопатка, спина широкая, талия узкая, погладить бы эту поясницу, сжать бока и провести ниже…

— Отличный сальхов! — приятный голос, обворожительная фирменная улыбка.

— Спасибо, — коротко и ясно, разговор закончен, губы обхватывают горлышко бутылки.

Ну что, вкусил, король флирта? Отшили тебя, не моргнув ресничками? Ты, небось, думал, тебе жопу потрогать предложат, за такие изощрённые ухаживания?

— Хорошей тренировки! — улыбается, чтобы не чувствовать себя слишком уж отшитым, хотя, это конечно не может помочь, и…

Именно сейчас, в оглушительно-мёртвой паузе между музыкальными темами, Джей-Джей слышит звонкий шлепок. Руку обжигает, обречённо и запоздало приходит понимание, что вот, он только что — ни больше ни меньше — шлёпнул по заднице Отабека Алтына.

Шлепок, впрочем, слышит не только он, спасибо столь уместной внезапной тишине, она, как всегда, вовремя. Оборачивается каждый присутствующий.

Каждый.

И самое невероятное в том, что никакими усилиями не убрать руку. Он подхватывает глубоко под ягодицу и тянет вверх, оценивая, и отпускает, ласково огладив на прощание; и на ощупь всё в сто тысяч супермиллионов мегамиллиардов раз лучше, чем в любых самых грязных, пошлых, развратных, блядливых мечтах. А Отабек Алтын продолжает пить свою водичку. Даже не поперхнулся. Даже ушко не покраснело, бровь не дрогнула, не скатилась лишняя капля со лба. Джей-Джей засомневался на секунду, не показалось ли ему, и не призрак ли он сам случайно, но память в руке сообщила, что не показалось, а эрекция намекнула, что он живее всех живых и что дрочить он сегодня будет, а мертвые разве дрочат?

Джей-Джей приходит в себя, не считая бешеного сердцебиения, и идёт мимо, размышляя, дрочат ли призраки. Как ни в чём не бывало, славя Деву Марию, что он в мастерке и его стояк не видно, а ещё отдельная благодарность, что он не умеет краснеть, поэтому, под взглядами присутствующих, Джей-Джей плывёт с улыбкой как минимум Мадонны, невинным видом своим сообщая зевакам: «Кто? Я? Алтына? Да вы какие вещества жрёте вообще?! Ахахах! Прекратите!»


End file.
